The Returning Shinobi
by Cogan
Summary: The night Hideharu was born he disappeared. After 13 years Harry Potter has finally found out who he really is. Will he be able to survive in a world he didn't grow up in?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second Story. I don't own Naruto, or Bleach.****This is supposed to be Danzo bashing so if it doesn't seem like it please tell me.**

'_Hmmm… yes he would make a powerful replacement.'_ In Kohana, it was a joyous occasion. It was the day of the birth of the Rodium Hokages son, Naruto Uzumaki, and the Huuyga heiress Hinata Huuyga. The baby had his father's messy hair, but with his mother's coloring, and his Byakuyan was bluish, and he had his mother's face. When everyone stopped celebrating, and put the baby to sleep the figure crept into the newborns room. "Yes I can feel your power already; you will make a great weapon." When the figure picked up the newborn they set of the seals around the crib. The door burst open to reveal Uzumaki Naruto. "Put my son DOWN!" he yelled. "Ahh… your already too late Hokage." The figure then vanished with a pop. Naruto and Hinata were desperate, they sent countless ninjas after the figure, but even the best Inuzuka couldn't track them down.

Little Harry Potter always felt that his face wasn't his own, but he had learned not to ask why that is if he didn't want to be locked in his cupboard. Sometimes he would see flashes of a rounder face, dark-nearly black-purple hair, and pale eyes, but they would only be there for only a second before they were gone.

When Harry was 11 he thought Hogwarts would have the answers to why his appearance changed, though he did find out the warm energy inside him was called magic (though it was always hard to force it through his wand)

During his two years at Hogwarts he gained five very close friends. There was Draco Malfoy a pureblood Slytherin, Ron Weasly, and Neville Longbottom, both pureblood Griffiondors, Luna Lovegood a pureblood Ravenclaw, and Hermione Granger a muggleborn Griffiondor.

His friends made being the 'Savior' easier; they blocked almost all of the stares, whispers, expectations, accusations, insults, and sneers. All except for Professor Severus Snape; it seemed no matter what Harry did, Snape hated him. Harry would do a perfect potion (Draco said so and he should know) Snape would yell at him and banish it. He would do an almost perfect paper; Snape would give him a detention for cheating and a zero. Whenever something bad happened Harry would get blamed. Every year at Hogwarts Snape would try to get Harry expelled because he was 'putting other students in danger just like his damn father, Lily would roll in her grave.' Snape even tried to break up Harry's and Draco's friendship, and when that didn't work he tried to poison Harry with Belladonna, which is a highly poisonous flower.

St. Mongo's was called in and after they healed Harry, they examined Snape and they said he was perfectly aware of what he was doing, and blamed Harry for Lily's death. Snape was dragged out of Hogwarts cursing (Harry's existence) and screaming (threats on Harry's life).

**First Pov (?)**

As I watched Snape being dragged out of Hogwarts, I thought I should feel something, but I felt kinda… empty. Like I had just eliminated a threat, or completed a mission, but I have no idea why I would feel like that. When I felt a hand on my shoulder I whirled around and grabbed the throat of the hands owner. Looking into wide gray eyes, I withdrew my hand. "I'm sorry Draco, I use to take Karate and I'm really jumpy at the moment." I said. Draco ignored my apology, "You have to believe me Harry! If I had known Unc- I mean Snape, would do that I would have stopped him! I knew he hated you, but I didn't think he would try to kill you!" Draco was nearly hysterical. Harry Potter was his first real friend, since the moment he said he didn't care what his _father_ though, he wanted to know what _he _thought, and he didn't know what he would do if Harry know hated him.

Draco looked down and waited for me to say something. I took a deep breath and said, "I never blamed you Draco! So you have nothing to worry about okay?" Draco looked his face noticeably happier, "Thank y-" "Draco what's wrong?" "Your-your face just changed! It's not changing back!"


	2. Chapter 2

**So I think this is another chapter, I haven't gotten ahold of how this works exactly, so bear with me please! Oh and Michael Mcdonald I know that Draco _Malfoy_ is not Harry's friend, that is why this is a fanfiction site. I would like to thank candinaru25, KyuubiChild717, and the three guests that reviewed; it's nice to know if I'm doing well. I accidently said that this was a Naruto and Bleach crossover in the 1st chapter disclaimer, sorry!**

"Stay here! I'll go get everyone!" I was surprised when I was suddenly tackled to the ground by what seemed to be a big brown bush.

"Oh Harry! Are you okay, can you see me?" Hermione was nearly hysterical.

Harry raised an eyebrow looking (not that he knew) for the entire world like his 'Uncle Neji'. Calmly grabbing the twitchy Hermione I said slowly as if talking to a child who asked why they couldn't take the cookie jar to bed, "Of _course_ I can see you Mione why wouldn't I?"

"But your _eyes_," she stressed, "It's like you have no pupils!"

"Really?!" They all nodded looking nervous.

"That's weird because I can see you all perfectly."

Something seemed to occur to Ron, "Harry you're not wearing your glasses!"

Five seconds later his statement was proven correct. I was stunned, "W-wow, that's…that's really weird."

Draco looked at me closely. "You don't look anything at all like the Potters Harry." He said slowly.

Blinking I abruptly sprinted to the boys bathroom. Looking into the mirror, I got my first good look at my real face. My hair was in random spikes with two straight side bangs **(Like Hinata's)** with it being a violet black. My eyes, like Hermione said, had no pupils, and my iris were a light blue.

I walked out shocked, "Do any of you know how this happened, or if I'm really a Potter or not?" Neville nodded.

He said, "This looks like the _Ludere_ or the Illusion potion. It was made for purebloods who were trying to pass off a child as their own."

I groaned and tipped my head back, "Why can't I ever be normal?"

Luna patted me on the back and said in her airy voice, "You just wouldn't be you, Hide-chan."

I gave her an odd look, but decided to leave it and focus on more pressing matters. "So how do I find my out who my real parents are?"

Draco looked at me superiorly, and said "Well that's easy. Just go to Gringotts. The goblins have heritage paper."

So with that encouraging statement, we started to plan how to sneak out of Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

**I can't believe how hard it is to actually update this on time… I'm having a hard time making each of my stories different from each other so I've been editing for the last TWO weeks… Oh when Harry said he had felt like he had completed a mission, I think that doing missions for the village would be breed into a shinobi, even one who doesn't know he's one.**

After we had cast a glamour on me, we used the Marauder's Map and the invisibility cloak, we snuck out of the tunnel into Hunnydukes.

"Alright Harry do you remember how to get to Gringgots?" Draco asked.

Sighing and giving him a small glare, I spun around and started marching towards Gringgots. Not even glancing at the warning above the door, I walked up to one of the tellers. "Hello can I talk to my account manager?" Looking at me the goblin called for someone in Gobblygok.

A goblin in a suit with the Potter crest, strode into view and said, "Mr. Potter what are you here for?"

Steeling myself I said, "I need to check my heritage, I was told you had heritage paper?" My account manager looked at me strangely, but motioned for me to follow him.

"Now Mr. Potter, my name is Nukest, and I have been the Potter account manager for generations. To use the heritage paper we need three drops of blood, the paper will then it will show your family tree." I nodded and bit my finger. When the blood hit the parchment, it quickly started to spread.

**Father: Naruto Uzumaki **

**Status: Alive**

**Located: Konohagakure, Elemental Countries**

**Occupation: Hokage, Ninja, Tailed Beast Holder**

**Mother: Hinata Huuyga**

**Status: Alive**

**Located: Konohagakure, Elemental Countries**

**Occupation: Ninja**

**Paternal Grandmother: Kushina Uzumaki**

**Status: Dead**

**Paternal Grandfather: Minato Namikaze**

**Status: Dead**

**Maternal Grandmother: Tsuki **

**Status: Dead**

**Maternal Grandfather: Hiashi Huuyga**

**Status: Alive**

**Located: Konohagakure, Elemental Countries**

**Occupation: Ninja, Clan Head**

**Maternal Aunt: Hanabi Huuyga**

**Status: Alive**

**Located: Konohagakure, Elemental Countries**

**Occupation: Ninja**

Looking up, I saw the goblin's stunned face before his face hardened with determination. Looking at my friends next, I saw their confused faces before Nukest spoke. "Would you like to go to the elemental countries?"

Looking a Nukest, I took a deep breath and said…

**ATTENTION! Should Hermione, Ron, Neville, Draco, and Luna come to Konohagakure with Harry?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so these were the results of the Should they or Shouldn't they question.**

**Hermione- 8 yes – 3 no – 2 maybe **

**Ron-8 yes – 3 no – 2 maybe**

**Neville- 9 yes – 1 no- 3 maybe**

**Draco- 11 yes – 1 no – 1 maybe**

**Luna- 11 yes – 1 no- 1 maybe**

**So I guess that it's just Neville, Draco, and Luna? I don't know I might have Hermione and Ron come later…**

"I would like to go," I paused and looked at my friends, "I have to ask though, if you guys want to come with me?"

Draco looked thoughtful, "While I have never been anywhere but Paris and here, I don't want to be forced to take the dark mark, which is what my Father will do. I'll go." I let out a relived sigh, one down five to go.

Neville looked confident which surprised me. "Gran and the rest are getting pushier, and slightly violent. I'm also getting tired of being told I'll never measure up to my Father. I'm in."

I looked over at where Hermione and Ron were sitting, Hermione looked sad which was alarming. She sat fidgeting, and she opened and closed her mouth helplessly. "Harry…I… It would be better for me to stay behind." I gaped at her not understanding.

"I mean- I'm book smart and I wouldn't be much help in a world with ninjas. You also need someone to keep people like Dumbledore off your trail. I'm maybe the best person to do that." I didn't like it, but it was her choice, and I had no right to force her.

"I-I understand Mione, just- you know that you can follow us anytime you want right?" She nodded looking determined. I switched my gaze to Ron, who was looking at Hermione with a considering look on his face. He turned to me, and took a deep breath.

"I want to stay here with Mione so I can help her. Besides two heads are better than one right?" He grinned looking uneasy. I nodded and turned to the last person, "What about you Luna?" I was really scared that I would lose three friends in one day; I don't think I could handle that.

Luna smiled serenely, "Of course I will come; I haven't showed you all the ways to get rid of Nargles."

I beamed and took a deep breath, "Alright Nukest how do we get to this place?"

Nukest looked thoughtful, "There is a way, but the ones not going should leave the room so the way isn't plucked from their minds." Nukest grinned, while we looked vaguely disturbed. We gathered around Hermione and Ron. We were all hugging, and saying our goodbyes. When it was my turn, I hugged Hermione, wiped away her tears and said, "Be safe Mione, please. Remember that you and Ron can join us at any time." She nodded, and I turned to Ron.

We looked at each other, Ron nodded at me, and of course I wasn't going to let him get away with a goodbye like that. With a slight grin I grabbed him and forced him to hug me. "Come on Ron, we might not see each other for a while, so please, just let me hug my friend."

TIME SKIP

After Ron and Hermione left, Nukest started to draw a ritual circle while he explained what he was doing. **(Nukest is really helpful for a goblin isn't he?)**

_Transitu __Mensura was what the ritual was called, and it granted the power to cross dimensions, because apparently the Elemental Countries separated themselves from our world. They did this because the… Shinobi and wizards were getting into a lot of conflicts, and the leaders decided it was better if they were separated._ _Isn't that nice? _Pulling myself from my thoughts I contemplated my life so far…

I was a little overwhelmed knowing that I wasn't even born in this dimension. That my parents were trained killers…

I…don't know how to feel…

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked behind me to see Draco. His face concerned he asked, "Are you okay? You don't look so good."

"I-I how am I supposed to feel about my whole life being a lie, and my parents being trained killers?"

I felt the cushions of the couch I was sitting on dip on either side of me. Luna put her head on my shoulder. Neville took a deep breath, "Before you decide how you feel you should give your parents a chance, their occupation could have had no impact on what kind of person they are." I looked at him, _Neville is right… it wouldn't be fair of me to not give them a chance…_

"Alright little humans, step into the circle- DO NOT step on that rune Miss Lovegood- and repeat after me."

**"****ho ydal fo eht htrae easelp tnarg su eht rewop ot dencsnart eht snoisnemid; sa ti saw deksa, os llahs ti eb."**

The last thing we saw was the grinning goblin.

**Next chapter Harry SHOULD meet his parents, but no promises…**


End file.
